The new Spider-Man
This Series follows the adventures of a new Spider-Man fighting against the evils of KillCorp (this series version of Alchemax). Main Characters * Dakotta Posey/the new Spider-Man- the main hero of this series. He gained his powers from a genetically engineered spider bite. (Similar to the movies and ultimate origin). * Larry Rhubarb jr.- the new Spider-Man's brainiac best friend and confidant. He is a expert on anything tech related. Contrary to the name, he is a cucumber. This series version of Ganke Lee. * Sonic Boom Crew - a team based off of Team Sonic from Sonic Boom. ** Sonic the Hedgehog- a blue hedgehog who is the new Spider-Man's childhood hero and leader of the team. ** Miles "Tails" Prower- a fox cub who is the team's inventor and mechanic. ** Knuckles the Echidna/the new Punisher- a echidna who is the new Spider-Man's rival and the muscle of the team. A running gag in the series is that he hates being called a Knucklehead. ** Amy Rose- a pink hedgehog and the team's tactician who is jokingly nicknamed Rosy the Rascal by the new Spider-Man. ** Sally Acorn- a member of the team and Sonic's squirrel girlfriend. * the new Sinister Six- Killcorp's counterpart to the Sonic Boom Crew and main enemies of the show. ** Alvin Killer/the new Green Goblin- a tomato who is the new Spider-Man's counterpart and archenemy. ** Bert Ketchup/the new Speed Demon- a tomato who is the Six's Counterpart to Sonic and leader of the team. ** Calvin Cuke/the new Doctor Octopus- a cucumber who's the Six's Counterpart to Tails and the team's inventor and mechanic. ** Lyle Carrot/the new R.H.I.N.O.- a carrot who's the Six's counterpart to Knuckles and the team 's muscle ** Beth Killer/the new Black Cat- the Six's counterpart to Amy Rose and the team's tactician who has a relationship with the new Spider-Man similar to the original Black Cat. She's the new Green Goblin's sister. ** Carla Carrot/Assassin-the Six's counterpart to Sally Acorn and the new Green Goblin's girlfriend. She is this series version of Elektra She is a Carrot. * Alexander "Alex" Killer III- this series version of Tyler Stone and C.E.O. of KillCorp. He is the new Green Goblin's brother Minor Allies. * Benjamin Ketchup/Imaginville's Spider-Man- A tomato who is the new Spider-Man's mentor and this series version of Uncle Ben with elements of Ultimate Peter Parker. * the new Super Hero Squad- a team of heroes who are allies of the new Spider-Man. ** Bobby "Bob" Ketchup jr./the new Power Man- a tomato who is the team's muscle who has unbreakable skin. ** Benny Ketchup/the new Ant Man- the new Power Man's brother with an ant-based suit which gives the user the ability to shrink and communicate with ants. ** Jimmy Pea/the new Iron Man- a pea who is the team's leader who uses a suit of armor. ** Laura Carrot/the new Hawkeye-the team's tactician who wields a bow and arrow. She is a carrot. ** the new Thor- a robot replica of Thor. * Bart Ketchup/the new Hulk- the new Power Man's cousin and the new Punisher's best friend who turns into a monster when angry. * James Asparagus jr./the new Iron Fist- the new Power Man's best friend with the abilities of Iron Fist * Lyla Carrot/the new White Tiger- the new Power Man's girlfriend and the new Hawkeye's sister who has the abilities of the White Tiger. * Petunia Rhubarb/the new Tigra- Larry's girlfriend and cousin who was mutated into a mutant tiger. She was formerly a rhubarb. * Patricia Rhubarb/the new Arachne- this series version of Madame Web. * the new X-Men- a team of pea mutants who are allies of the new Spider-Man ** Jim Pea/the new Cyclops- the team's leader with laser eyes. ** Joe Pea/the new Wolverine- a team member with adamantium bones and claws. ** John Pea/the new Colossus- the team's muscle who is made of organic steel. ** Jess Pea/the new Storm- the team's member who can control the weather. ** Dmitri Pea/the new Beast- the team's inventor and mechanic who has blue fur. * Mystery Incorporated- Detectives who have encountered the new Spider-Man ** Fred Jones- the team's leader. ** Daphne Blake- Fred's Girlfriend who's most likely to get into trouble earning her the nickname "Danger Prone Daphne". ** Velma Dinkley- the brains of the team and Larry's adopted sister. ** Norville "Shaggy" Rogers- the most easily frightened of the group aside from Scooby-Doo. He has a big appetite. ** Scooby-Doo - Shaggy's best friend who's a dog. Like Shaggy, He has a big appetite and is easily frightened, but will always save his friends. * the new Fantastic Four- a family of heroes who are allies of the new Spider-Man. ** Robbie Ketchup/the new Mr. Fantastic- Benjamin Ketchup's Dad who after traveling to an alternate dimension gained the ability to stretch into any shape. He's the team's leader. ** Bonnie Ketchup/the new Invisible Woman- Benjamin Ketchup's mom who after traveling to an alternate dimension gained ability to turn invisible and generate force fields. ** Ben Ketchup/the new Thing- Benjamin Ketchup's kid brother who gained rocky skin after traveling to an alternate dimension. ** Robert "Bo" Ketchup/the new Human Torch- Benjamin Ketchup's older brother who after traveling to an alternate dimension. * Penelope "Penny" Rhubarb/the new Spider-Woman-the new Tigra's sister and the new Spider-Man's girlfriend who gained powers similar to his after being bitten by the spider gave him his powers. * Kiah Carrot/the Gadgeteer- a heroine with hi-tech gadgetry. * Legend Spiders- the spider-totems that the new Spider-Man takes elements from ** Peter Parker/Spider-Man- the original spider-man of the main Marvel Universe from which Dakotta Posey takes the most references from. ** Peter Parker/the Spider-Man- the Spider-Man of the Marvel Noir universe which Dakotta likes to quote "Say Your Prayers Punks, Here Comes the Spider-Man." ** Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099- the Spider-Man of 2099 who is the basis of Dakotta's Accelerated Vision and Spider Talons. ** Miles Morales/Spider-Man II- the alternate Spider-Man of the main Marvel Universe. ** Peter Parquagh/the Spider- the Spider-Man of 1602 whose Legend Spider Form Dakotta gains before the fight with the Shadow Skater Minor Villains * Casey Carrot/the Witch Doctor- A friend of the new Green Goblin's who is a magician. * Pamela Rhubarb/the Queen Bee- the Witch Doctor's girlfriend who has mind controlling abilities. * Nickolas Carrot VIII/the new Shocker- the Witch Doctor's brother who has gauntlets that generate shockwaves. * Lenny Carrot/the new Electro- the new Shocker's friend who was mutated into a being of pure energy. He is a carrot. * Trevor the Hunter- this show's version of Kraven the Hunter. He is a carrot. * Clyde Carrot/the new Frogman- Uncle of the Witch Doctor and the new Shocker who wears a spring loaded frog suit. * the new Beetle- a mysterious figure who wears an armored suit based on a beetle. * Jack Asparagus/the new Tinkerer- a mad scientist who is an enemy of the new Spider-Man. * Jack Pea/the new Venom- the killer of Benjamin Ketchup and a victim of a symbiotic liquid suit designed by Tails. he is a pea * Larry Rhubarb sr./the new Lizard- Larry's father who's a lizard cross species. * the new Swarm- a wasp cross species version of Sally Acorn. She's the first cross species that the new Spider-Man fought. * the Pharaoh- a sprit from Ancient Egypt possessing Sonic. * the Princess- Sally Acorn mind controlled by the Pharaoh. * Pete Pea/Rock Punk- a punk rocker who has mind controlling music. he is a pea * the new Lethal Legion- the main enemies of the new Super Hero Squad. ** Albert Killer/the new Dr. Doom- the sinister leader of the group and enemy of the new Fantastic Four. He wears a metal mask on his face. He's the new Green Goblin's cousin ** Carl Cuke/the new Hydro Man- the team's muscle who can turn his body into water. He is a cucumber ** Johnny Asparagus/the new M.O.D.O.K.- the team's brain in a M.O.D.O.K. suit. He is a asparagus. ** the new Loki- a robot replica of Loki. ** Lisa Carrot/the new Trickshot- a girl who uses a bow and arrow like Hawkeye. She is the new Hawkeye * the new Brotherhood of Mutants- the main enemies of the new X-Men. ** Cameron Carrot/the new Magneto- the manipulative leader of the group. He has the ability to control magnetism. He's a carrot. ** Terrence Killer/J3 - the team's muscle. When he starts running, he can't be stopped. He is a tomato. ** Jacque Pea/the new Sabertooth- a mutant who has abilities similar to the new Wolverine. He is a pea. ** Paula Pea/the new Mystique- a mutant who can shapeshift into anybody she wants. She is a Pea * the new U-Foes- a team of peas who are enemies of the new Hulk. ** Paul Pea/the new Vector- the team's leader who can repel matter. ** Chet Pea/the new Ironclad- the team's muscle who made of solid metal. ** Jessica Pea/the new Vapor-a girl who has the ability to become any gas. ** Rodney Pea/the new X-Ray- a boy who has the ability to generate radiation. * Carissa Carrot/the new Enchantess- a girl who uses magic to bend enemies to her will. She is a carrot * Bernie Ketchup/the new Abomination- the new Power Man's older brother who has the ability to turn into a monster. He is the new Hulk's archenemy. * Blaze Ketchup/the new Mole Man- the leader of the moloids and enemy of the new Fantastic Four. He is a tomato * The Skrulls- an alien race that can shapeshift into anybody and copy their abilities. They're enemies of the new Fantastic Four. * Donald Ketchup/the new Chameleon- a man who is a master of disguise. He is the new Mole Man's father. * Cameron Carrot- A businesscarrot who is the kingpin of crime. This series version of Wilson Fisk. * Hypno Rose- Amy Rose's super villain identity in which she hypnotized the Sonic Boom Crew into helping her. She's the first super-villain that the new Spider-Man fought. Based off of Hypno Rose by Chaos Croc. She's the only character that is not mine. All credit goes to Chaos Croc aside from the origin. * Carl Carrot/the new Raptor '''- a carrot who has a bird motif complete with a jetpack. * '''Sonic the Werehog- a werewolf transformation of Sonic the Hedgehog. This series version of Man-Wolf * Bobby Ketchup sr./the new Scorpion- the new Power-Man's father who becomes a scorpion cross species. * Shadow Skater- Sally Acorn possessed by the Deathcaliboard (Pretendland's version of Deathcalibur). this series version of the Black Knight. * the new Mysterio- Tails' super villain identity. he used it when he tried to rob the Tablet of Order and Chaos from the Pretendland Museum. * The Bad Apple Gang- a gang that Jack Pea was the leader of, but lost leadership when he was jailed by the new Spider-Man (in a flashback) for murdering Benjamin Ketchup. This series version of the Skull Gang from the first Spider-Man movie game. The first criminals the new Spider-Man ever fought. * Pete Pea/the new Arcade- a pea hired by Alex Killer to create a video game themed deathtrap for the Sonic Boom Crew * the Carrot Clan- the first criminals that the new Spider-Man faced in his official costume. Led by Carl Carrot before he became the new Raptor. Episode Guide Season 1 # Spider-Man Rising- When the Sonic Boom Crew (consisting of Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, and Sally Acorn) are hypnotized by Hypno Rose (Amy's new identity), Dakotta Posey must prove his mettle and become the new Spider-Man. Details the origins of the new Spider-Man. # Night of the Shadow Skater- Sally Acorn (while possessed by the legendary Deathcaliboard version of Deathcaliboard) creates a local skate tour for Dakotta and Knuckles (with Sonic, Tails, Amy and Petunia Rhubarb as bosses), but something is amiss in the tour. based off of Backyard Skateboarding. # Guilt Swarm- After his first mission with the Sonic Boom Crew, Dakotta blames himself when Sally becomes a wasp cross species. Will he let go of his guilt and save Sonic Boom Crew from the new Swarm (Sally's cross species form) in time? # Rivalry Reborn- Seeing the new Spider-Man as a threat to his plans (After finding out his identity) , Alex Killer finds and frees his kid brother, Alvin Killer (who's also Dakotta Posey's arch nemesis and the only person capable of facing him.) and turns him into the new Green Goblin to face against the new Spider-Man. # Survival of the Fittest- After 2 embarrassing fights with the new Spider-Man, Carl Carrot steals a harness from KillCorp to get revenge and becomes the new Raptor. # Enter the Werehog- Sonic's extreme stress and anger (caused by the pressure of dealing with KillCorp and the recent arguments between Dakotta and Knuckles) turns him into the uncontrollable Sonic the Werehog. In the battle of Idol versus Fanboy, who will win? # Game On- When the Sonic Boom Crew get trapped in a video game themed deathtrap by the latest villain hired by Alex Killer, Pete Pea the new Arcade, Dakotta Posey must reunite with old allies to save them # Shattered Dimensions- During a robbery thwarting, Dakotta Posey breaks a powerful artifact called the Tablet of Order and Chaos. With all of reality at stake, the new Spider-Man must travel across dimensions to collect the pieces. Based on the game of the same name. # Edge of Time- When Knuckles threatens to erase Sonic from the time stream, Dakotta must go back in time to stop him. Based on the game of the same name. # The Shadow Within- When Dakotta tests a living costume designed by Tails, Dakotta behavior drastically changes for the worse. It takes help from an old friend to save him. Songs # Spider-Man Theme by Aerosmith # Spider-Man Unlimited Theme (in a flashback) # Rise Above 1 by the cast of Spider-Man: Turn Off The Dark # We Are by Ana Johnsson # Bring Me to Life by Evanescence # Awake and Alive by Skillet # Monster by Skillet # Game On by Waka Flocka Flame and Good Charlotte # Endless Possibility by Jaret Reddick # Sick Of It by Skillet # Falling Inside the Black by Skillet